Warum, Tom?
by Sierra01
Summary: Tom Riddle erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer Albus Dumbledore, das alles verändert hat.


**Notes:** Eine kleine, spontan entstandene Fanfic über Tom und Albus. R & R, büdde :)

* * *

„Warum, Tom?"

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an diese Worte. Und ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie mein Herz, kaum, dass ich sie vernommen hatte, für einen Augenblick stehen zu blieben schien.

Ich blickte auf, direkt in diese tiefblauen Augen hinter ihren Halbmondgläsern, die mich auf so seltsame Weise musterten. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzuckte mich.

_Er weiß es._ _Er ist dahinter gekommen. Dieser Mann weiß es, er weiß alles, was ich getan habe!_

_Nein … er kann es nicht wissen! Woher sollte er? Er kann mir nichts nachweisen, überhaupt nichts. Alles, was ich tun muss, ist leugnen. Leugnen und lügen … das Einfachste von der Welt also._

Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Einem freundlichen Lächeln, höflich und ein wenig irritiert. Das brave, tausendfach erprobte Lächeln eines Vertrauensschülers.

„Warum was, Professor?"

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nicht die kleinste Veränderung. Ich blickte ihn forschend an. Obgleich er das Lächeln nicht erwiderte, lag kein Zorn in seinen Augen, kein Vorwurf, nichts dergleichen. Ich wartete auf den misstrauischen Blick - die leicht gerunzelte Stirn und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen; jenen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er mich in letzter Zeit immer wieder gemustert hatte - doch auch dieser erschien nicht. Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war … freundlich, anders konnte man es nicht sagen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände auf dem Schoß.

„Ich denke, wir beide wissen, wovon ich spreche, Tom."

„Verzeihung, Professor … aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon sie reden. Warum klären sie mich nicht einfach auf?"

Dumbledore blinzelte und betrachtete mich einen Augenblick lang schweigend, schließlich sagte er ohne Umschweife: „Ich möchte wissen, was Sie dazu gebracht hat, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen, obgleich Sie wussten, was sich darin befindet. Warum Sie den Mord zahlloser Mitschüler arrangiert haben. Und schließlich, warum Sie einen Unschuldigen dieses grausamen Verbrechens beschuldigt haben."

Die Stimme des Professors klang vollkommen ruhig, und vielleicht war es das, was mich am meisten irritierte.

_Er spekuliert nur_, dachte ich und zwang mich, innerlich ruhig zu bleiben. _Natürlich spekuliert er, der dumme alte Narr. Er rät ins Blaue hinein und wartet deine Reaktion ab. Mit dieser albernen Falle wird er dich nicht auf´s Kreuz legen, Tom._

Doch als ich sprach, spürte ich, wie irgendetwas Schweres auf meiner Zunge lag.

„Bei allem Respekt, Professor, wie kommen Sie dazu, mir so etwas zu unterstellen?"

„Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage", erwiderte Dumbledore höflich. „Nun, vielleicht genügt es, zu sagen, dass ich Sie beobachtet habe. Sie sind nicht, was Sie zu sein scheinen, Tom."

„Und was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich weiß, dass Rubeus Hagrid unschuldig ist", erklärte Dumbledore schlicht. „Und ich weiß, dass jemand mit Ihrer Intelligenz, Ihrem Wissen durchaus als Täter in Frage käme."

_Da haben wir´s,_ dachte ich triumphierend. _Sie wissen überhaupt nichts, Sie spekulieren._

Doch ich war nicht so blöd, um diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein, Professor?", fragte ich stattdessen und zwang ein ironisches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Dumbledore blickte mich nachdenklich an. „Sie wissen, dass Sie ein hervorragender Schüler sind. Einer der Besten Ihres Jahrganges. Aber, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, machen Sie mir Sorgen."

„Sorgen? Ich mache Ihnen _Sorgen_?"

Zum ersten Mal seufzte Dumbledore. Langsam erhob er sich, schritt mit großen Schritten zum Fenster seines Büros und blickte hinaus.

Ungeduldig starrte ich seinen Rücken an, bis er schließlich sagte: „Ich frage mich, wie es wohl sein mag, in einem Waisenhaus aufzuwachsen. Noch dazu in einem Waisenhaus, in dem nur Muggel leben."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen spürte ich, wie das Blut aus meinem Gesicht wich.

„Was tut das zur Sache?" Ich registrierte verärgert, dass meine Stimme zornig klang.

„Vielleicht gar nichts", erwiderte Dumbledore, noch immer hinausblickend, und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart. „Vielleicht auch alles."

„Ich schätze, Sie haben nicht die Berechtigung, um Veritaserum anzuwenden", erwiderte ich herausfordernd. „Ansonsten könnten wir uns dieses alberne Verhör sparen."

Dumbledore machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, doch der Zornausbruch, den ich erwartet hatte, blieb aus. Stattdessen blickte er mich scharf über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

„Selbst, wenn ich die erforderliche Genehmigung hätte, würde ich keinerlei Gebrauch davon machen. Ich denke, ein Mensch, der freiwillig gesteht, hat bereits den wichtigsten Schritt zur Besserung getan."

„Warum haben Sie mich überhaupt in Ihr Büro gebeten? Was um Himmels Willen wollen Sie von mir, Professor?"

Dumbledore sah mich lange an. Die Schärfe verschwand aus seinen Augen und wichwieder jenem seltsamen Blick, mich dem er mich ganz zu Anfang bedacht hatte. Nicht zornig, nicht vorwurfsvoll, aber auch nicht mitleidig. Freundlich und gleichzeitig besorgt. Wissend, und gleichzeitig fragend. Ein Blick, der irgendetwas in mir berührte, und ich fühlte, dass das, was er auslöste, überhaupt nicht gut war.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder, Tom", sagte Dumbledore und nahm wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Ich starrte ihn an, ehe ich mir gewahr war, dass ich tatsächlich aufgesprungen war. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, mich erhoben zu haben.

„Und nun", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem wir uns gegenüber saßen, „möchte ich wissen … warum, Tom."

Ich beschloss, am Besten überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen. Lange Zeit schauten wir uns in die Augen, eine Art stummer Kampf Wille gegen Wille. Ich war fest entschlossen, nicht der Erste zu sein, der die Augen niederschlug. Dumbledore blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann holte er tief Luft und … Ich bemerkte, wie ich meine Hände anstarrte und gleichzeitig einen Schmerz in der Brust empfand, den ich noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

„ … Sie können gehen, Tom", vernahm ich die letzten Worte Dumbledores. „Wenn Sie jemals das Bedürfnis verspüren, mir etwas mitteilen zu wollen, meine Tür steht Ihnen jederzeit offen."

Ich nickte, ohne jedoch genau zu wissen, in was ich eigentlich einwilligte. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien meine Zunge zu schwer um zu Sprechen. Noch einmal schaute ich ihn an, ein letzter Blick in diese ruhigen, freundlichen und nun ein wenig enttäuschten Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht schnell genug aus diesem Büro hinaus kommen zu können. Noch im selben Moment nahm ich mir vor, es nie wieder zu betreten.

_Dieser Mann ist seltsam,_ dachte ich, als ich die Gänge hinab ging. _Er ist nicht wie die anderen Lehrer. Ein anderer wäre wütend geworden und hätte mich mit Magie gezwungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. _

Und doch schien er der einzige zu sein, der mich durchschaut hatte. Dies hätte mich eigentlich beunruhigen sollen, aber das tat es nicht. Viel mehr beunruhigte mich mein eigenes Verhalten. Meine Gedanken und dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ich empfand. Ich kannte es nicht, und ich muss zugeben, dass es mir Angst machte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass dieser seltsame Schmerz in meiner Brust noch immer nicht verschwand ... oder, dass ich, 17 Jahre und Vertrauensschüler, mich auf einmal wie ein kleiner, verletzlicher Erstklässler fühlte. Vielleicht war es, weil die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm und ich mit dem Ärmel im Gehen über mein Gesicht fahren musste. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich seltsam leer.

Es gab Lehrer wie Professor Dippet, die mich anscheinend bewunderten, verehrten und zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt hatten. Dann gab Lehrer wie Professor McGonagall, die mich offenkundig gering schätzten, mich für arrogant hielten. Beide Verhaltensweisen waren mir vertraut, beide waren mir gleichermaßen Recht. Ich konnte auf beide Arten von Menschen herabsehen oder sie schlicht und einfach hassen. Doch eine so ehrliche Freundlichkeit wie Dumbledores war mir nie zuvor begegnet. Sympathie ist ein Gefühl, das ich bis heute nicht verstehe, dennoch glaube ich, dass Dumbledore es mir entgegen gebracht hatte … und, zu meiner Schande, er es für einen kurzen Moment geschafft hatte, dass ich es erwiderte.

Und plötzlich, kaum, dass ich den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, packte mich der Zorn. Was hatte dieser Mann getan? Dumbledore hatte versucht, mich verwundbar zu machen. Schwach. Auf die schlimmste, hinterlistigste, gemeinste Art, jemanden zu unterwerfen, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Dieser Mann war nicht so dumm, wie er tat … Im Gegenteil. Er kämpfte mit allen Mitteln. Er war gefährlich. Er hatte es geschafft, mir für einen kurzen Moment all den Hass zu nehmen, der mich all die Jahre so stark gemacht hatte.

Doch er würde keinen Erfolg haben. Ich würde nicht auf ihn hereinfallen. Nicht ich, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemord. Der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust ließ nach. Vertrauter, kalter Abschaum schien in mich zurückzuströmen, breitete sich aus und vertrieb die Leere. Ich fühlte mich wieder stark, unverwundbar. Doch ich fasste einen Entschluss.

Von nun an würde ich Dumbledore hassen. Und wenn es nur aus dem Grund war, ihn dafür zu hassen, dass ich ihn nicht hassen konnte.

ENDE


End file.
